30 Days of Fanfiction
by xxMiaJamesxx
Summary: Assorted drabbles written for the 30 Days of Fanfiction
1. Broken Shoe

**A/N** : Written for the 30 Days of Fanfiction

DAY ONE: Shameless Fluff

Pairing: NottGrass

Prompt: Romance drabble prompt (thank you Dramione FanFiction Forum): Cafe, Broken Shoe, Street Sign, "Excuse me, but is this yours?"

* * *

 **Broken Shoe**

It had been several years since Theo Nott had stepped foot in Diagon Alley. After the war he, like several other former yet exonerated Death Eaters, had gone into hiding to avoid the scrutiny of the wizarding world media, living in a shroud of secrecy that not even the likes of Rita Skeeter could break into. But here he was, on the eve of his 25th birthday, heading for the offices of his father's solicitors.

Unwed, and with no siblings, he was about to become the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor according to Witch Weekly, as he stood to inherit all his incarcerated father's fortune. Pulling the soft collar of his overcoat up around his neck in a vague attempt to avoid being recognised, he made his way down the cobbled street, his gaze set firmly ahead as Gringotts loomed in the distance.

Truth be told, Theo would rather be anywhere but in Diagon Alley right now, but the untrusting goblins had insisted that he attend the meeting. Balling his fists tightly, he felt his heart thump with nervous anticipation with every step which took him closer to the inevitable.

Suddenly in the distance, he saw a flash of green as a young woman stumbled, her shoe catching on one of the cobbles. She shrieked as she tumbled, crumpling in the middle of the street. Seeing her fall, Theo rushed to her side, picking up her broken shoe.

"Excuse me but is this yours" he began, wincing at his own stupidity, as the woman brushed her dark hair from her face, a look of recognition passing between them.

"Daphne?"

"Theo?"

"Merlin, how long has it been?" he asked, helping her to her feet as she winced in pain.

"Eight years," she told him, taking her shoe from his hand. "Well, not even a _reparo_ will mend this," she huffed before leaning against Theo to remove her other shoe, dropping six inches in height.

Theo tried to ignore the way his school-boy crush rose to the surface as she leant against him, nursing her sprained ankle. Looking up, he saw a street sign above them that read 'Cafe'.

"Here, let me buy you a coffee and take a look at your foot," he suggested, cursing the awkward cliche as Daphne laughed beside him, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Lead the way, kind sir," she smiled, her amusement causing Theo to relax slightly as he helped her inside.

Several cappuccinos later, Theo and Daphne had thoroughly caught up on each other's news, and Daphne's ankle was feeling much better.

"Merlin!" Daphne cried, looking at her silver wrist watch, a gift for her 21st birthday from her sister and brother in law, Astoria and Draco Malfoy. "I have made you terribly late for your meeting!"

Theo shrugged. "It's okay, those goblins are not as fierce as they pretend to be and Blaise can handle it; he's used to my tardiness," he winked, smiling as he paused. "I enjoyed this, can I see you again?" he asked, nervousness creeping into his voice.

"I can think of nothing I'd like more," Daphne smiled.


	2. Serendipity

DAY TWO: A rare pair

Pairing: Drarry

Prompt: Serendipity, Books, Fairy lights, Birds, Sea

* * *

 **Serendipity**

Standing under the fairy lights, Draco couldn't help the nostalgia that washed over him. He considered it an act of the fate, Serendipity, that had brought them to this moment. Harry had been engaged to Ginny, he himself to Astoria, but a chance encounter in Diagon Alley had left them both with the realisation that neither felt fulfilled in their romantic lives. Draco left the wizarding world shortly after that: disturbed by the feeling, he broke off his engagement and lived life as a semi recluse for far too many years.

Harry's romantic entanglement meanwhile ended, rather too publically, in divorce just two years into his marriage.

One evening Harry found himself in Wiltshire. His car having broken down, he wandered into a quaint little pub looking for a landline. There in the corner sat Draco, hunched over a whiskey. Pulling up a chair, Harry bought a round and soon the pair were reminiscing over the past and their failed attempts at love. With no breakdown service available until the following morning, Draco offered Harry a bed for the night.

Stumbling half drunk into the cottage he owned, the Manor long since demolished, he apologised for the clutter of parchment and books stacked precariously on every available surface.

"No need to apologise," Harry had told him, before settling on the couch, Draco dropping down beside him.

"I've enjoyed tonight," Harry had continued, staring into Draco's eyes.

Nervous, Draco hadn't followed the comment up; instead he reached out to brush Harry's fringe from where it had flopped in front of his eyes. His hand coming to rest on Harry's cheek, emboldened by the lack of negative reaction, he leaned in, capturing Harry's lips with his own. Harry responded in kind, parting his lips to allow Draco to slip his tongue inside, caressing, the kiss soft and gentle.

A year later, here Draco stood, on a cliff far above the sea, watching the birds fly along the

coastline as Harry tossed the last remaining artefacts of his previous life over the edge. It was something Harry had said he needed to do, so Draco fully supported him. Harry laughed mightily as the hurled the last piece over the edge, before jogging over to where Draco stood, hands in his pockets, slouched against a chip shop van, it's awning wrapped in fairy lights.

Draco smiled as Harry gave his order, like it was every day one drove down to the coast to throw stuff over a cliff and then sit and eat fish and chips out of a newspaper. It was bizarre and yet it felt right, and Draco for one couldn't be happier.


	3. Keeping it Interesting

Pairing: Hinny

Prompt: Baby Bottle, Quiet Park, and the quote "Daddy said I could."

Ginny Potter loved being a mother, but the truth of it was she was tired. Tired of her husband, tired of her children, tired of her life. So here she was, sat in a quiet park, wondering how she had got to this moment. As she sat in the silence, watching two birds share a piece of bread left by a previous visitor, she heard her mobile start to ring.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her diary, two soggy rusks, her purse and a half empty baby bottle before she located the phone, answering it quickly before it rang off.

"Hello?"

"Oh Ginny," Luna breathed, "I'm so glad I got hold of you…" she began, causing Ginny to panick.

"What's wrong? Are the children okay?" Ginny questioned, her pulse beating rapidly.

"Oh the children are fine, there is nothing to worry about," she continued as Ginny rolled her eyes. She loved Luna but she could be ridiculous at times.

"I just wanted to check if they were allowed to have the treats in the cupboard," she asked.

"Daddy said I could," Ginny heard her eldest, James, whine in the background.

"Only if they eat all their lunch and only one each," Ginny replied, glancing across the park as a dark haired gentleman came into view. Ending the call, Ginny felt herself flush as the gentleman sat down on the bench beside her.

"I don't know why I am here," Ginny murmured a few moments later, her gaze fixed firmly ahead, refusing to meet the gentleman's curious gaze.

"I think you are here because you are bored of your life and you want some excitement," the gentleman replied.

"This isnt...she began, flushing a deeper shade of crimson. "What I mean is, I dont normally meet men in parks," she finished, cursing herself inwardly for her own clumsiness.

"I don't normally meet women in parks either," the gentleman commented as he turned to Ginny and took her hand.

"Would you like some excitement?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her pulse point, gently, causing Ginny to stir as he pulse quickened.

"Yes," she breathed, and the next moment felt herself twisted inside out as she was apparated to a hotel somewhere in London.

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the office he shared with his unlikely Auror partner, Draco Malfoy, adjusting his tie.

"You're late," Draco gruffed as he made a show of gathering together the files of their cases. "We were due in Kingsley's office ten minutes ago," Draco continued his ranting as he pulled the door open and began stalking down the hallway.

"Were Ginny and the kids okay?" he asked, assuming the reason for Harry's tardiness was a problem at home.

Harry smiled, "the kids are fine and Ginny definitely enjoyed lunch," he replied, causing Draco to stop abruptly.

"Then what on Earth kept you?"

Harry's smile increased. "Let's just say, we like to keep things interesting," he winked.


End file.
